Promises
by vjd
Summary: Fluff and lots of it! Edward and Bella find themselves alone in Florida while visiting Renee during Eclipse. One shot just for fun! Enjoy! R&R please!


All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

(Takes place during Eclipse while Edward and Bella are in Florida visiting Renee.)

"I'm so sorry. If there was any way we could get out of this we would." My mother apologized for the hundredth time. There was a team dinner and reception her husband Phil was required to go attend, and spouses were invited. My mother had committed long before I had decided to fly down to visit her, but she felt guilty for leaving me alone.

"Mom it's fine, really. I understand. Go have fun. Edward and I will just watch movies tonight. It's no big deal. I will see you in the morning, and we will go out just the two of us if you want."

She smiled brightly before leaning down to kiss me on the top of my head. "I'd like that." She frowned slightly, "still I wish I could stay."

I got up from my place on her bed, handed her red shawl to her that went perfectly with her off the shoulders knee length dress she was wearing, and pushed her gently towards the door.

"Go. You're going to be late." I commanded.

She sighed but did not argue further turning on her heel to leave the room. I followed slowly after her making my way down stairs to the living room. I wasn't entirely sure where Edward was. He had politely excused himself to his room while I had helped my mother get ready for the evening, insisting that he had a report for school he had to work on. I knew better, of course. He was simply giving me alone time with my mother.

I circled the kitchen briefly making sure everything was cleaned up and taken care from the sandwich I had made for myself earlier before I headed into the living room.

I was just about to lay down on the couch when I caught sight of the piano my mother had in the corner off to the right. I bit my lip debating before I finally decided to go over. Hesitantly, I sat down searching through several of my mother's piano books before finding one of my favorite songs.

It was an easy piece I remembered playing when I was younger. It was one of the few pieces I could play half way decent. I stretched my fingers and awkwardly placed them on the piano adjusting them several times until I had them on the correct keys. I began to play the first meter and made so many mistakes the song was nearly unrecognizable, but I did not give up. I tried again and again. Sooner than I thought possible, I was able to play through the song with little mistakes and without the aide of the sheet music. My fingers seemed to automatically know where to go. I closed my eyes as I let the music flow around me. A small smile danced across my lips as I played the final cord allowing my fingers to rest upon the keys for a time.

"That was beautiful." I jumped at the sound of his silky voice behind me. I ducked my head embarrassed allowing my hair to curtain around me.

"Not really." I whispered feeling my cheeks grow hotter as he took a seat next to me on the piano bench.

"Will you play for me?"

I shot my head up in confusion to look at him. Surly he must be joking. There was no way he wanted to hear me massacre yet another song.

I ducked my head feeling embarrassed at my inadequacies, though I was sure there was no humor in his face when he made his request of me. "I don't play." I replied after a short pause.

"You just did." He contradicted lifting my chin with his forefinger forcing me to look at him.

I rolled my eyes. "That was one piece, and I wouldn't call what I just did playing."

"I disagree." He argued.

I shook my head.

"Please?" His eyes were liquid gold as they bore into mine pleading with me to comply.

It seemed I could deny him nothing especially when he pleaded with me so. I sighed heavily, "You're such a cheater."

He smiled triumphantly releasing my face from his hands.

"I only know the song you already heard me play." I admitted my voice thick with irritation.

He shrugged beside me. "Then play it again."

I groaned as I felt the blush return to my face. I felt extremely self-conscious as I placed my fingers back on the piano. It wouldn't have been so bad if Edward didn't happen to be the most accomplished pianist on the planet.

As I readied myself to play the first meter I silently cursed myself for ever agreeing. I could feel my hands start to shake as I played the first few cords, but amazingly enough I didn't make any mistakes.

I felt Edward lean forward and place his forehead against my shoulder as I continued with the song, growing more confident with each note I played. I closed my eyes completely content as I let the music fill me.

My eyes shot open half way through the song and my fingers stilled on the keys as I heard foreign notes being played. With his forehead still rested on my shoulder Edward had placed his left hand on the lower half of the keys and was playing along with me. His hands remained still until I once again started to play. His new addition to the song created a new depth and beauty, it left me in a state of awe.

I once again closed my eyes as the now rich music filled the room. I was almost sad to hear the song end as I played the final cords. I smiled as I turned to Edward. He remained unmoving with his forehead still in the same spot on my shoulder. I reached up and began running my fingers through his silky hair and heard him sigh ever so softly.

"Thank you. That was amazing." I whispered.

He didn't say anything as he reached up and took my hand from his hair and held it tightly in his. He lifted his head and smiled at me warmly as his other hand reached forward cupping the side of my face in his stone hand. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes contently reaching up to cover his hand with one of my own.

"_You're_ amazing. I love you." He stated softly. He spoke with such conviction it made my heart skip.

I turned my head into his hand and placed a lingering kiss in his palm. I removed his hand from my face keeping it securely in my grasp as I pulled him from the piano bench. I kept my eyes locked with his as I walked backwards towards the couch in the living room.

I pushed against him, and anticipating what I wanted, he laid down pulling me down on top of him. I twisted my legs with his as I buried my face in his chest inhaling deeply. I reached up and placed my arms under his and wrapped my hands over his shoulders, securing my body to his.

My mind wondered as I felt one of his hands at my back while the other ran through my hair. The song I had just played was so much like my life. It was a nice song, could even be beautiful if played properly, but lacked depth. It was purely superficial, just as my life had been before him. I had a good life. I couldn't say I was unhappy but there was always something lacking that I could never quite place.

With Edward's addition the song took on a new meaning. There was a new intensity in each note that pierced you right to the soul. As soon as he entered my life my world gained new meaning and for the first time I truly began to live and really experience the world around me. He was my anchor, without him my world meant nothing.

I gripped myself tighter to him as I remembered my life just months earlier. I never wanted to feel that way again. Honestly, I wasn't sure how I had survived in the first place. I could feel Edward's arms tighten around me reassuringly as he felt me cringe at the thought. I was certain there was no way I would ever be able to endure that pain again.

If he were to ever leave me…

I flexed my jaw as I felt my eyes fill with tears. I took a few deep breaths to calm my fears, taking comfort in his sweet scent.

"Bella?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Promise me." I said barely above a whisper after a few minutes of silence.

"Anything." He responded immediately.

"Promise you'll always be here, with me. Promise me you'll never let go."

He took my face in-between in two hands making me feel incredible small. His eyes seared into mine.

"I will never leave you again. I will always be here for you. Forever."

I could feel the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally fall and slide silently from my eyes. He slowly wiped them from my face with his thumbs and I closed my eyes ducking my head to rest back against his chest.

"I love you." I breathed as I kissed his softly on his chest. Feeling brave I lowered my hands to run up and down his arms and began trailing kisses all along his chest. I was surprised he hadn't stopped me by the time I made it to the crook of his neck. I decided to take what advantage I could as I continued to strategically place soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

"I love you." I whispered again once I was at his ear. Gently, I nibbled at his ear lobe taking it into my mouth causing his entire body to tense beneath me.

Before I had a chance to do anything else I felt a rush of air and suddenly found myself lying on my back on the couch with Edward hovering over me. I was too stunned to speak. It all happened so quickly.

"You are one dangerous creature Isabella Swan." He half scolded, but I could tell from looking into his eyes that he wasn't really upset.

I smiled back unrepentant.

He lowered himself to lie next to me pulling me tight to his chest. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled.

I didn't say anything as I ran my fingers along his arms that encircled my waist.

He began humming my lullaby again and I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Before I knew it I was lost to the world around me, secure in the arms of my one true love.


End file.
